Viper.
Viper is a SandWing princess. Appearance Viper is a stunning SandWing. She has miraculous pale-tan scales, along with with a pale-yellow underbelly. Her sail is a sunset orange. She wears treasure, but not much. She wears two silver hoop earrings on one of her ears, and a necklace with a silver swirl pendant. Her wing membranes are a pale cream, and her barb is slightly darker then her primary scales. She is odd-eyed (Heterochromia iridum), having one brown eye and the other hazel. She has three scars. One across her neck, a very tiny one on her barb, and another on her palm. She is often seen with a neck brace. But, other than that, she is beautiful, although not perfect. Personality Viper is very opposite from her mother. Altough fierce, strong, and ambitious like her mother, she is very kind-hearted, generous, and nice. Viper thinks the only right way to fight is only for defense or survival, while her mother executes and fights on point. She often rebels against her (Her mother) when she plants an attack on an entire tribe when they offend only her tiniest scale. Viper is also pretty shy, but can make friends easily. She knows she annoys her mother a lot due to her opposite personality, but she doesn't care. It's alright, because she's doing the right thing. History Viper hatched from a golden egg in the Royal Hatchery. She was very fierce and rebellious for the first 3 years of her life, taking on her mother's personality. But, during some flight balance training, she dislocated her neck and had to go to the hospital. Her mother decided she would die, and just didn't care as the docters tried and tried. They able to snap her neck back into place, but her neck would stay crooked forever, and she had to wear a neck brace to keep her neck in place. Her personality changed to the one today. She had to go to the hospital every couple of weeks to get her neck checked out, and this has been going on for about 2 years until they replaced her metal brace with a flexible one which could deal with her size as she grew, and started going to the hospital from only a 6 month time-difference. She had to deal with pesky siblings, and shortly had to deal with medicine the hospital gave her for her neck joints. She stills deals with this today, and she is hopes she would still be able to be the queen she wants to be. Friendships Viper has lots of friends. She hangs out with them a lot! WIP Trivia * Unlike most SandWings, she likes to swim, but needs a life jacket. * She was gonna be her dragonsona, but instead wanted her to be unique and came out very different from her creator. * She has a big interest in mutulated creature anatomies, much like Queen Burn. * She supports Queen Burn, despite her thinking of fighting and killing. * She is interested in Northern SeaWings, and often attempts to journey to the Ice Kingdom to meet them, and always gets caught. * Viper often goes out of SandWing territory to visit other territories. * She wants to be a nurse or a veturnarian in the future, due to her high intelligence in animal and dragon anatomy. Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Explorer)